Differences: The Gateway to Wonder
by starwars4life
Summary: De'Ausha, Plushie, Roger, Ty, Mary, and Bernard star in this story. The young hedgies branch out to make new friends, but when bullying problems create complications for Mary and Bernard, the opossaccoons and their "cousins" wonder if they can get other kids to accept them all. Will they succeed? And if so, how? Read and find out!


_**Differences: The Gateway to Wonder**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Over the Hedge_ in any way. DreamWorks owns the movie, and the comic strip characters are the property of Michael Fry and T. Lewis. The other pop culture characters used in this story belong to their proper owners. Only the original characters belong to me.

* * *

Animals of all six scientific groups live within the deep forest surrounding the Elysian Fields Estates: Birds, reptiles, mammals, fish, amphibians, and arthropods. But even science cannot reach everything in the vast and wild kingdom of nature. For the six groups do not take certain, 'elements' into account, such as hybrids.

Three particular young hybrids part of a large family of close friends composed of several different animals are currently with their "cousins" on the way to an R-shaped section of the forest designated by all the animals as a playground for younger animals. This declaration also made the area a truce zone for predators who brought their kids to this place only to play and vowed not to attack prey-animals. The first straight section of the land has several rock formations and hollowed-out logs of all shapes and sizes. The round part of the playground is a flat field composed of grasses of various heights and textures. The diagonal section is a hill with several trees, large and small. And the upside down V-shaped gap is a large creek whose depth increases the further away from the playground one goes.

With such a wide range of geological features in one place, young animals had plenty of opportunities to play with others regardless of species. And ever since moving to the Elysian Fields Estates, the skunk-cat hybrid (or skunat) De'Ausha and the twin opossum-raccoon hybrids (or opossaccoons) Mary and Bernard, finally had the opportunity to make new friends. The same goes for their "cousins" who included the raccoon twins Roger and Ty(ler), and the box turtle Plushie.

Escorting the kids was the married raccoon couple Luby and Rick, who were Roger and Ty's parents, the skunk Stella who was De'Ausha's mother (her Persian cat mate, Tiger, was not present because he was taking his daily cat-nap), and the box turtle Velma who was Plushie's aunt-by-marriage to his biological uncle, Verne.

Once the family is within range of the playground, it's like the younger ones are kids in a candy store. There were animals of all species doing something that looked very fun, and with so many choices it was hard to tell where to begin. But as soon as De'Ausha hears a voice with an accent similar to her own (and her mother for that matter) close by saying, "Who wants'ta play baseball?", her eyes turn and she sees a male skunk with a brush-up headfur style tossing a mature sweetgum tree fruit with one-paw.

 **Ty:** "We know how to play that."

 **Bernard:** "Let's go play with that skunk."

 **De'Ausha:** "Works for me."

The six young hedgies overhear more conversations from other animals near the skunk who spoke as they move closer.

 **A brown-furred female rabbit:** "What's so great about baseball, Ladarius? We can play something else."

 **Ladarius:** "Oh no, Jenny, baseball is where it's at, child. My family used to sit on the outfield borderin' the human baseball playfield of our old home before we moved hea. Sho' was fun watchin' ta see who would hit a homerun so me and my folks could take a baseball as a souvenir to play with."

 **A male weasel:** "Tell 'em that motto you invented, Der!"

Ladarius smiles at his nickname (pronounced "dare"), and makes sure a group of 10 animals—16 counting the hedgies who have joined the crowd—is giving him their undivided attention.

 **Ladarius:** " 'If you ain't game, you be lame.' So, who's game to play baseball?"

All sixteen animals raise their paws high.

 **Ladarius:** "Ok, so let's have me be one team captain, and Josh, you be the other one."

 **Josh** (the weasel from before) **:** "Sure thing."

 **Ladarius:** "Let's have me, Marty, Caleb, Drew, (to Roger and Ty) you two raccoons—"

 **Roger and Ty in unison:** "What?! No way!"

 **Roger:** "Get me on the team—"

 **Ty:** "Against my brother—"

 **Roger:** "So I can—"

 **Ty:** "Show him—"

 **Roger and Ty in union:** "Who's boss."

The raccoon twins face each other with a glare.

 **Roger:** "If _**you**_ don't stop copying me—!"

 **Ty:** "You mean if you do stop copying _**me** **!**_ "

 **Roger:** "That's it, you're gonna _really_ get it this time!"

Ladarius seems to materialize out of nowhere in front of the raccoon twins and pulls Roger away from his brother.

 **Ladarius:** "Listen up, raccoon!—"

De'Ausha also materializes out of nowhere in front of the raccoon siblings and pulls Ty away from Roger

 **De'Ausha:** "If you don't take a chill pill!—"

 **Ladarius:** "Then I'm gonna—"

 **De'Ausha and Ladarius in unison:** "Gas you, hard!"

It's as if both animals only now notice that the other had been saying the exact same thing at the same time. Both are astounded that the other shared their own mindset, but unlike the raccoon twins, this was something that causes camaraderie and not hostility.

Ladarius is of course surprised by De-Ausha's appearance, but knowing that all eyes are on him, he addresses the other animals first.

 **Ladarius:** "Josh, take over team-assignin'. But leave these two coons out, there ain't gonna be haters in our game."

The raccoon twins groan as they settle down and start to walk away, knowing that any resistance would result in being skunked. In order to help their cousins out, Mary and Bernard walk over to them.

 **Bernard:** "Don't worry guys, we'll come play with you."

 **Mary:** "If you don't play baseball, we don't play."

 **Ty:** "Thanks, guys."

As the four walk off to play with other animals De'Ausha turns to address Ladarius.

 **De'Ausha:** "Thanks for breakin' up those two."

 **Ladarius:** "That's what _**I**_ was gonna say."

 **De'Ausha:** "I do it all the time. It's like my mama always told me, a skunk's stink is perfect for breakin' up a fight."

 **Ladarius:** "My parents say that too!"

 **De'Ausha:** "Oh, where are my manners, I'm De'Ausha."

 **Ladarius:** "I'm Ladarius, but you can call me Der for short...And only my closest pal's get to call me that."

 **De'Ausha:** "Whatever you say, Der."

De'Ausha then notices Ladarius staring at her, and knows what she must do. She had rehearsed it many times, so it feels like routine by now.

 **De'Ausha:** "Before you ask, I look like this 'cuz I'm a skunat—half skunk, half cat. My mama's a skunk and my daddy's a Persian cat."

 **Ladarius:** "You say that as if it's a bad thing…But I don't mind. I'm not a hater, 'cept for others who are haters."

 **De'Ausha:** "I'm glad to hear that. I was actually a little nervous to speak up at first, 'cuz of all 'o the attention it would draw to me. This is the first time I've tried to make friends outside of my family, and I was almost certain people would judge me by my appearance."

 **Ladarius:** "Story o'my life. It ain't easy bein' a skunk. And I know a few animals like that do live hea, but if anyone gives you a bad lip, they'll have to answer ta me."

 **De'Ausha:** "Thanks, Der. But I can also take care of myself."

 **Ladarius:** "You sure can. I noticed."

The two smile at each other while making eye contact, and then are suddenly interrupted.

 **Josh:** "Hey Der! Quit flapping your gums and get to your team, and she's part of it. We gotta game to play!"

Ladarius nods and he and De'Ausha walk toward the makeshift bases which are square-shaped patches of clovers hugging the ground. The batter of the other team is also waiting with a stick ready to hit the sweetgum tree fruit once it's thrown.

De'Ausha, like Ladarius, both think that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Elsewhere Roger, Ty, Mary, and Bernard were hoping to have the same luck in making new friends. They approach a group of seven other animals about their age and listen in on the conversation which is being led by a girl mink.

 **Mink:** "I agree with Richie, let's play pretend."

 **Richie** (an all-gray raccoon) **:** "Say your name and pick any character from any show or movie to be. We'll use the pine tree as our play place."

 **Mink:** "I'm Martha, and I'll be Rainbow Dash."

 **A male flying squirrel:** "I'm Mark, and I'll be Batman."

 **A male badger:** "I'm Rainer, and I'll be Optimus Prime."

 **A female beaver:** "I'm Brooke and I'll be Buttercup of the PowerPuff Girls."

 **A female shrew:** "I'm Tabitha, and I'll be Minnie Mouse."

 **A male duck:** "I'm Jeff, and I'll be Duck Dodgers."

 **Richie:** "I'm Richie, and I'll be Rigby."

As the other animals explained the characters they would be, the four hedgies couldn't help but feel like they too have found some great new friends. It seems their family wasn't the only one who knew of the human's world and watched TV and movies as well.

 **Roger:** "I'm Roger, and I'll be Rocket Raccoon."

 **Ty:** "No, _**I'M**_ Rocket Raccoon. And I'm Ty."

 **Bernard:** "I'm Bernard and I wanna be Rocket Raccoon."

 **Richie:** "You can't be Rocket Raccoon. You're not even a real raccoon."

Bernard's smile instantly fades at the comment. It was not only rude, but deep…Making him wonder for the first time what he really is on the inside.

 **Mary:** "Don't talk to my brother like that. We're opossaccoons—half raccoon and half possum."

 **Richie:** "Eww! Talk about unnatural. Your parents are _gross_ if one of them is a raccoon and a possum." (Smirks) "Gross like _you_."

 **Brooke:** "Yeah, you're a half-breed. There's gotta be even more things wrong with you on the inside than there are on the outside."

Now it was Mary's turn to feel the same sensation as her brother…The deep insult makes her doubt her existence and everything she has done. She plays possum like her mother, but also likes to be adventurous like her father. Never had she viewed herself as being half of anything.

 **Ty:** "Hey, quit picking on my cousins!"

 **Richie:** "Those  things are your cousins?!"

 **Roger:** "Their  names are Mary and Bernard. Don't call them things!"

 **Tabitha:** "I thought we were here to play, Richie and Brooke, not bully others."

 **Jeff:** "But you gotta admit, it _is_ pretty weird that they're half of one animal and half of another animal."

 **Richie:** "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. So, Mary and Bernard, you can play with us."

 **Mary:** "Thanks, Richie."

 **Richie:** So, who wants to be Rocket Raccoon? 'Cuz you two would be perfect aliens."

Even Tabitha and Jeff can't help but chuckle at the remark…whereas Mary and Bernard are on the verge of having an emotional breakdown.

 **Brooke:** "Ha-Ha-Ha! Good one, Richie. They sure do look like something from another planet!"

That was the last straw, Mary and Bernard start to walk away fast, their heads hang low in despair and to try to hold back the tears a little better.

 **Ty** (pointing accusingly at Richie and Brooke) **:** "You two just lost yourself a new friend!" (Goes to be with Mary and Bernard)

 **Brooke:** "Why would I wanna be friends with a boy whose cousins are freaks?"

 **Richie** (projecting his voice so Mary and Bernard can hear him): "You hear that?! You're half-breed freaks! Go back home crying to your yucky mom and weirdo dad!"

 **Roger:** "Hey!"

 **Richie:** "What?"

 **Roger:** "SHUT UP!"

Roger's paw then slams into Richie's face, knocking the gray raccoon to the ground. Richie quickly gets back up, lunges at Roger, pins him to the ground and begins to hit him repeatedly. The group of friends splits between rooting the fight to continue and trying to break it up. Thankfully the fight doesn't last long because some nearby adult gray squirrels come in to stop the fight, lecture the kids, and finally demand for Richie and Roger to take them to their parents.

But the damage was done, and Richie's final insult caused Mary and Bernard to burst into tears while Ty does his best to comfort them while also leading them back home.

* * *

Back at the log, RJ and Heather have just finished visiting and socializing with some of their new forest neighbors. Knowing that most of them would be adults either too old or too young to have kids, they had opted to let Rick, Luby, Velma, and Stella take their kids to go meet some younger animals to play with.

They see their children coming home and have bright smiles on their faces, thinking they have made some new friends and will tell them all about the great day they've had. But after noticing Mary and Bernard were crying, RJ and Heather know something is wrong…Very wrong.

 **Bernard:** "Mommy! Daddy!"

The opossaccoons wrap their arms around their parents and hold them tight as they weep.

 **Heather:** "What's going on? I thought you've been playing with new friends."

 **Mary** (while crying) **:** "We never got the chance. As soon as we were trying to play pretend, a boy raccoon named Richie and a girl beaver named Brooke picked on us!"

 **Bernard** (ditto) **:** "They called us 'half-breed' and said we weren't a real raccoon or possum."

 **Mary:** "They said there's something wrong with us, that we're unnatural…And that we're *sniff* freaks."

At that moment, it all made sense. The couple instantly figures out what their children had experienced…What they were currently going through…RJ and Heather look at each other in horrible shock, as well as grim acceptance.

They knew this day would come sooner or later. They had been fearing it ever since the thought entered their minds the day after Heather announced she was pregnant. It of course wouldn't happen in the presence of their own family that had been formed on accepting differences, save for Rogan and Sarah when they re-entered RJ's life—and even then it was temporary. But in the midst of other animals who did not understand that moral, quite literally at face-value, the couple's greatest and most dreaded fear has finally come true.

It was the biggest reason to not have an interspecies romance: other kids would make fun of their children for being half raccoon and half possum. It was already easy enough to make fun of another from the same species, but when the traits of two different species merge together in a child, the insults could be relentless as they were ruthless.

RJ and Heather hold their children tenderly as they address them in voices full of comfort and remorse.

 **Heather:** "Listen to me, Mary and Bernard, there is nothing wrong with you two on the inside or outside. You're not unnatural and you're not freaks because your daddy and I had you to like any other parent has children. We raised you like any great parent would raise their kids: with love and discipline. We went even further by teaching you two to respect other animals' differences in how they look. But not every animal teaches their kids the same things, so other kids will have trouble respecting you."

 **Bernard:** "Then I don't think we should play with anyone besides our family members."

 **Mary:** "Yeah, we'll just get picked on."

 **Heather:** "Friendships are important, you two. You can't let name-calling prevent you from venturing outside your comfort zone within the family."

 **RJ:** "And you're gonna encounter animals and humans who tease you throughout your life. I know that's not the best thing to expect, but if you try to run from problems that you're perfectly capable of fixing you'll live a sad and lonely life. That's why you need to make lots of friends: family is great, but it isn't enough to live a full and enjoyable life. To do that, you need friends. That's how everyone in your family became a family. And when you make enough friends they can step in to defend you when family isn't around to help you out."

 **Heather:** "And when others do make fun of you, you need to view your different traits as gifts, not defects."

 **Bernard:** "But why do we have to be so different? Why couldn't we just be a normal raccoon or a normal possum?"

 **RJ:** "It's impossible to make that happen, son. But even if you and your sister could, is that what you two would really want? For this version of yourselves to never exist? To be unable to play dead like possum _and_ climb down trees face-first like a raccoon?"

 **Heather:** "Or how about the keen sense of smell of an opossum _and_ the paw dexterity of a raccoon?"

 **RJ:** "Not to mention the enhanced night vision of my species, and the immunity to lime disease and snake venom of your mother's species that other animals wish they could have. If you were a full-blooded raccoon or possum you would only have one-sided advantages, not double-advantages."

 **Heather:** "Even if you two may not be a true raccoon or possum, you are better: You are both a raccoon and a possum."

 **Mary:** "Well…I guess it is cool that we can do those things."

 **Bernard:** "None of the kids we met are immune to snake venom."

RJ smiles and proceeds to kneel down and puts his left paw on Mary's shoulder and his right paw on Bernard's shoulder.

 **RJ** (sincere but light-mooded) **:** "You see, it's your differences that define who you are, not how you're like any other full-blooded raccoon or possum. If everyone was all the same, there wouldn't be any wonder in this world. Everyone would think the same way with no variety and no better ideas that can only come from someone who has a different mind. No one would have talents that make them interesting to be around. You can do things that none of the other kids you know can do. They don't respect you because they don't know how your differences make you amazing. That's how you need to get them to accept you. When playing games, use your inner raccoon to see an opportunity and be brave enough to take it."

 **Heather:** "And don't forget to tap into your inner possum to make a performance to demonstrate to others how unique you are and how helpful you can be."

The two parents' words that have been getting through to their kids have now reached their peak. Gone was the crying, gone was the tears. Now there is smiles and joy…And most of all: pride and confidence.

The opossaccoons then wrap their arms around their parents not in sorrow but in love. RJ and Heather get down on their knees to allow their kids to kiss them.

 **Mary:** "Thank you, mommy and daddy. We'll make sure to do everything you told us. We'll use our two species' abilities to win over new friends."

 **Bernard:** "And we'll never give up trying to make new friends, that's a promise."

 **Heather:** "I'm glad to hear that."

 **RJ:** "We love you two with all our hearts."

 **Heather:** "Always remember to never be ashamed of who you are, no matter what others say."

 **Mary and Bernard in unison:** "We promise. We love you too, mommy and daddy."

* * *

About an hour later, De'Ausha, Stella, Velma, Plushie, Rick, Luby, and Roger are back home.

Unlike the opossaccoons' experience, Plushie and De'Ausha had a fantastic time playing with Ladarius who was quite a baseball player. De'Ausha especially liked how the young skunk immediately didn't see her based on her appearance as a skunk-cat hybrid, but as a girl…And secretly, she found him to be very handsome.

 **Tiger:** "Ah, my princess has finally found herself a crush. It is only a matter of time before it develops into love."

 **De'Ausha** (defensive, but can't help but blush) **:** "Don't be a lushiwado, daddy. He's not my crush, he's just my new friend."

 **Note:** **As you probably can guess, I still don't know any real Persian words, and just made that one up for a gag.**

 **Stella:** "Our daughter only just met the boy, so don't jump the gun, Tiger."

 **De'Ausha** (with renewed confidence) **:** "Yeah, I hardly know him."

 **Stella:** "Don't jump the gun, YET. Give it two days and we'll be visiting Ladarius's folks, and three more months to start makin' wedding arrangements."

 **De'Ausha** (embarassed) **:** "Mama!"

 **Stella:** "I'm just playin', De'Ausha. Now go help Verne count up the food stash."

More than happy that the subject has changed, De'Ausha eagerly heads to the log…As Stella shows Tiger her crossed fingers and giggles along with him as they both know she likes the boy more than she admits.

* * *

As for Rick and Luby, they are (of course) angry when they heard from the adult squirrels that Roger got into a fight with another boy. They decided no to work things out with Richie's parents until both children had cooled down.

 **Rick:** "You have some explaining to do, young man."

 **Roger:** "Richie started it by making fun of Cousin Mary and Cousin Bernard."

 **Luby:** "You threw the first punch, so you were the one who started the real fight."

 **Ty** (runs up to his parents) **:** "He's telling the truth, mommy and daddy. Richie and a beaver girl named Brooke called Mary and Bernard bad names like half-breed, alien, and freaks…They even insulted Uncle RJ and Aunt Heather by saying they were gross and weird."

 **Rick:** "That's probably true, but how am I supposed to believe you aren't exaggerating to help Roger avoid getting in big trouble?"

 **Heather:** "Because Ty isn't fibbing, you two. Mary and Bernard told us their side of the story, and your sons helped our twins when no one else was around to defend them."

After taking some time to explain the ordeal that their children had told them in greater detail, RJ and Heather's words finally put Rick and Luby in a better mood.

 **Rick:** "Well, son, it looks like your mother and I should thank you for standing up for your cousins when they needed you the most."

 **Luby:** "But even so, the main thing is that you still shouldn't have hit the kid. Fighting isn't the answer, even if you're defending your cousins. So the first thing we're doing tomorrow afternoon is going to see Richie and have you apologize for hitting him."

 **Rick:** "We'll also have him apologize to you and your cousins. And then that's that; you need to forgive and forget, and give him one more chance to be your friend."

 **Roger:** "Yes sir," (while looking at Luby) and yes ma'am. I'll be better to him and any new kids I meet, even if they insult my cousins. But I'll still defend them in words if I have to."

 **Luby:** "Always use words, son, never violence. Speaking of which, you're still grounded from TV for three days."

 **Roger:** "Awwwww…ok…"

 **Luby:** "Chin up, Roger. If you aren't punished for doing something bad, you won't become a better person."

Before Ty can seize the opportunity, his dad seems to read his mind and cuts him off before he can say anything.

 **Rick:** "And no rubbing it in or trying to make Roger feel jealous about your privilege to keep watching TV, Tyler. Unless you wanna join your brother in his punishment."

 **Ty:** "Yes, daddy…"

Roger can't help but giggle…he really does have smart and great parents.

* * *

The next day, and after Roger and Richie made amends from their previous ordeal, the kids returned to play with the animals they met yesterday. But this time, RJ and Heather come along and decided to meet some of the parents of the kids in the playground area.

De'Ausha, knowing that Mary and Bernard needed to start off their playtime on a higher note, convinced them to play with her and Ladarius after she informed the opossaccoons that he's a strong ring leader like Aunt Rebecca and doesn't tolerate intolerance.

When the baseball teams are made, Mary and Bernard get put on Ladarius's team along with Drew (a fox), Amy (a marmot), Patrick (a raccoon), Beverly (a hare), and Caleb (a monitor lizard whose family escaped from Verm-Tech the night of RJ's rescue). On the opposite team was De'Ausha, Josh, Marty (a raven), Ann (a deer), Conner (a mole), Amber (a spotted skunk), Max (a goose), and Alex (a girl blue jay whose full name was Alexandria).

The rules were exactly like real baseball, but the animals could use their nature-given abilities to get to the bases, as long as they remained in tagging range of the animals manning the bases. This made the game far more interesting and exhilarating than humans playing because the birds could fly, Beverly could jump high, and Amber could bat while doing a handstand. And although there was some initial shock with the opossaccoons' appearance, these kids being older (and especially under the watchful eye and ear of Ladarius) were better at paying more attention to the game than on the hybrids in their midst.

Having gotten to know De'Ausha's short temper and no-nonsense attitude from yesterday, the other animals didn't even look at her funny. And unlike most kids, De'Ausha enjoyed being in the field more than batting because her cat claws and grip she inherited from her father enabled her to scale up trees to catch the batted sweetgum tree fruit, a feat that earned her recognition from the other animals over her appearance. The amount of times she caught Ladarius's fabled un-catchable hits made the boy develop a deep respect for her...while also making him want to get back at her in some playful way.

The moment came when bases were loaded, there were two outs, three balls, and De'Ausha was at bat. When De'Ausha hits the ball she runs to first base. It was a grounder that she bunted, so it was quickly scooped up by Ladarius who was the pitcher. Rather than throw the ball to the catcher at home or the first baseman, the male skunk runs toward De'Ausha and tackles her to the ground. They both roll over and over again until they feel dizzy and stop.

They quickly sit up, as Ladarius remarks with a winning smile, "You out, girl."

 **De'Ausha** (also smiles) **:** "You _do_ realize you just lost your team the game."

 **Ladarius:** "Yeah, ain't that a shame...But I got you good."

 **De'Ausha:** "Sure did...But you better watch your back, 'cuz I'll get you twice as hard some day."

 **Ladarius:** "I'll be waitin'."

Ladarius winks then turns to face his angry team mates for not throwing the ball.

Needless to say, De'Ausha's experience playing with Ladarius and his friends was fantastic overall. As for the opossaccons, there were a few isolated occasions when an animal at a base would remark about the strange appearance of Mary or Bernard. But to that the latter two responded that the animals should judge by actions and not appearance. And thanks to watching TV, Mary and Bernard were good at baseball, making the other animals not go easy on them due to their age and supposed inexperience. And they did get on the other animals' good side by playing possum whenever they got out, making some of the animals wonder if penalizing for excessive drama should be added into the rule book on baseball.

After one more day of playing and coexisting harmoniously with those animals, Mary and Bernard decided to give Richie and his group of friends another try.

* * *

The big day came and as the opossaccoons walk with Roger and Ty they are astounded at how things have been going with the raccoon twins' relationship with the same group of animals that teased them three days prior.

 **Ty:** "Richie is very imaginative in pretend play. He thinks of ways to tie in the girls' girly characters into the boys' far cooler characters that I never thought anyone could do."

 **Roger:** "Yeah! Because of him I got along with a girl who watches the cootie-fest of _My Little Pony_."

 **Mary:** "Hey! _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is a great show, it's not a cootie-fest."

 **Bernard** (chuckles a bit) **:** "Yes it is!"

 **Roger:** "The point is, Richie and Brooke are actually pretty cool kids to be around once you get to know them."

 **Ty:** "Speaking of which…"

When the four animals enter the play spot they went to three days ago, the other kids wave at Roger and Ty.

 **Richie:** "Hi Roger, Hi Ty."

 **Roger and Ty in unison:** "Hey Richie, hey everybody."

 **Jeff:** "How have you two been—?"

Jeff's words freeze when he notices Mary and Bernard, the other animals are equally surprised.

 **Richie:** "Well, look who's back; the half-breed freaks."

The remark causes all of the other kids to snicker…indicating that Richie and Brooke had gotten their friends to agree with their beliefs of hybrids.

 **Roger:** "Richie, be nice. You told me on the day my parents had me apologize to you that you were just playing around with my cousins and that you'd never pick on them again."

 **Richie:** "I _was_ playing…About 'just playing!' "

 **Mary:** "Judge us by our actions, Richie, not our appearance."

 **Bernard:** "So are we gonna play, or not? Because me and my sister can go be with our other friends who don't mind that we're half raccoon and half possum."

 **Brooke:** "Maybe you should, 'cuz you'll always be freaks to me no matter what you do."

 **Ty:** "If ya'll don't let our cousins play with us today, then me and my brother won't play either."

 **Rainer** (worried) **:** "You can't do that! We're nearly at the grand finale! Rocket Raccoon and Minnie Mouse are about to rescue Rigby who knows the secret to defeating the alien overlord who's only 30 minutes away from destroying Equestria and Townsville!"

 **Richie** (ditto) **:** "Yeah! Don't back out on us, Ty and Roger!"

 **Roger:** "Then do what my brother said: let Mary and Bernard play."

The other kids groan and then huddle up, talking quietly. When they break away 10 second later, Brooke says, "Alright, Mary and Bernard can play."

The opossaccoons high four each other and cheer—a premature celebration once they hear Martha say, "BUT, they have to be the aliens who all of us heroes and heroines must face."

 **Mary:** "Aw, why do we have to be the bad guys?"

 **Richie:** "Because you're hybrids. So, are you in or out?"

 **Mary and Bernard in unison:** "We're in."

 **Richie:** "Ok…Roger, you're still Rocket Raccoon, and Ty can keep being Chewbacca. Everyone else go to your places and be your characters. I'll go back into the jail cell, Mary will be the one guarding me, and Bernard will be trying to attack the ones trying to free me. Sound good?"

Ty does his best impression of a Wookie roar, which causes everyone to laugh and smile. Then the pretend game began. Roger and Tabitha get close together holding imaginary weapons in their paws and walking down a long corridor within the secret alien fortress that exists only in the imaginative minds of young kids.

 **Rocket:** "Remember, Minne, be quiet and stay close to me. Those aliens could come out anywhere—"

 **Minnie:** "Aiiieeeeee! On your right, Rocket!"

 **Rocket:** "Woah! This one's huge! It's nothing like the drones we've been fighting so far!"

When Bernard speaks, he uses all of the drama that he's learned from playing possum, aiming to impress the others.

 **Giant Alien:** "That's because we  knew you were coming! We only let you get this far because we wanted you to. Now prepare to die!"

The other kids' raise an eyebrow at the passion Bernard just put into his performance. Not to mention the twist he made up was far better than any of them could have thought. But their attitude toward the hybrids remains the same.

 **Rocket:** "I'm gonna need the big gun for this one."

As Rocket is about to pull out another imaginary weapon, the Giant Alien swipes it out of his paws. Bernard then fake-hits Roger to the ground and closes in.

 **Minnie** (gets out an imaginary communication device) **:** "Minnie Mouse calling Optimus Prime, we need back up!"

 **Optimus Prime:** "We'll be there in 10 minutes. Hold them off until then. Punch it, Chewie!"

 **Chewbacca:** "Grawwwaghhhh!"

 **Giant Alien:** "They'll never get here in time…You have lost! It's over! Our overlord will destroy your friends and the universe will be ours! Embrace your demise and you will receive the mercy of being our slaves. But resist and you will perish!"

 **Minnie:** "You forgot one thing, alien. ME!"

 **Giant Alien:** "And what can you do, puny one? You're just a mouse wearing polka dots. You don't scare me!"

 **Minnie:** "Oh yeah? How about NOW!"

The Giant Alien gasps as Minnie now holds the weapon Rocket dropped. She fires the gun (Tabitha makes a "Chooooooooom!" sound), and the Giant Alien screams in rage and agony as he falls down dead.

 **Minnie:** "Take _that_ , alien!"

Tabitha then jabs Bernard in the gut. Jabs him hard…Harder than necessary.

 **Bernard:** " Ow! Hey watch it! That was too hard!"

Bernard's eyes narrow when he sees the other kids stifling their giggles and giving each other first-bumps after seeing what Tabitha did to him.

Tabitha ignores Bernard and walks over to Rocket with her paw extended out and says, "You okay?"

 **Rocket:** "Sure am…Thanks to you. Now let's keep going."

As Rocket runs off, Minnie asks, "What about your big gun?"

 **Rocket:** "You keep it, you seem to be a good shot with it. Besides, I prefer my rapid fire pistols."

The duo now approaches the holding cell area and notices the guard.

 **Rocket** (whispering) **:** "We need to take the Alpha Guard alive so we can use her claw prints and eyes to open the cell. You distract her, I'll stun her."

Minnie nods and Rocket sets his guns to stun mode. Minnie then makes mouse squeak noises, drawing the the guard's attention.

 **Alpha Guard:** "Huh?! What was that? Ah, probably my imagination…"

Minne then squeaks louder and taps her feet rapidly to make it sound like she is moving.

Mary then uses her raccoon intelligence to figure out what the kids probably want her to do: go investigate the noise. But in order to show just how fun she can be to hang around, and to bring her brother back into the game, she does something else.

The Alpha Guard gets out her own communication device and says, "This is Alpha Guard calling the command center. Send a team down here to investigate a strange noise, over."

 **Alien base commander:** "Acknowledged, Alpha Guard. Sending a team down to your position."

 **Richie:** "Hey hold on, time out! You need to go check on the noise, not call in reinforcements."

 **Mary:** "Why?"

 **Richie:** "Because I said so, half-breed."

Fortunately, the interesting plot twists have started to win some of the others over.

 **Jeff:** "No way, Richie, this'll be way more intense. Now Rocket and Minnie will need to speed things up and risk getting caught."

 **Mark:** "Yeah. And with the good guys' backup almost there to help, we can have a battle before the finale."

Richie looks at the rest of his friends hoping one of them would back him up, but that is not the case. Even Brooke gives a shrug as if to say "Let's see where this will go."

 **Richie:** "Well…ok. I'll let you do this just this once. Carry on."

Minnie looks nervously at Rocket and asks, "What'll we do? Security is coming and our other friends are still five minutes away."

Just as Roger ponders for a few moment about what Rocket will do, Richie starts beating on the cell door.

 **Rigby:** "Hey alien freak! Yeah, you! I'm hungry gimme some chow!"

Richie hopes that Mary will turn to address him which will enable Rocket and Minnie to sneak up on the guard.

However, he finds his control of the pretend game slipping away when Mary says—without even facing Richie—"Good thing our Alpha Engineer soundproofed the prison doors. Otherwise, I might actually hear the annoying voice of that smelly raccoon in there."

The other animals nod in appreciation of Mary's quick thinking and ingenuous storytelling skills…And Richie almost snaps when he sees Roger, Ty, Tabitha, and Martha giggle at Mary's subtle insult that the gray raccoon knew was an act of retaliation.

 **Richie:** "Who are you calling smelly, freak show?!"

Mary would have responded, but then the Alpha Guard's radio buzzes, and Bernard—now playing the support squad captain—tells her, "Approaching your position, Alpha Guard. ETA one minute."

 **Alpha Guard:** "Roger that."

Rocket then gets an idea.

 **Rocket:** "Minnie, use your 'special talent' to lure the guard over here."

Minnie smiles and then walks out into the Alpha Guard's room casually.

 **Minnie** (cheerfully, as if she is chatting with an old friend) **:** "Excuse me, Mrs. Guard. I'm seem to be lost. Can you help a lovely girl out, pretty please?" (Flashes her eyelashes three times)

 **Alpha Guard:** "Why sure thing, ma'am. If you go past this room and to the right you'll arrive at—Wait! Halt intruder!"

Minnie screams and runs out of the room with the Alpha Guard in hot pursuit—then the alien is zapped by Rocket's stunner, and falls to the ground."

 **Rocket:** "Awesome job, Minnie. Now help me get this alien up so we can free Rigby!"

The two pick up the Alpha Guard, place her paw on a hand scanner and then open up one of her eyes for the retinal scan. The prison door then opens with a _Hiss!_ and out steps Rigby. But Richie, has a new strategy up his nonexistent sleeves for getting back at the opossaccoons.

 **Rigby:** "Rocket! Minnie! It's good to see ya! I knew you'd be the ones to save me from the _rancid_ , _**ugly-face**_ aliens! I saw you from the cell window, Minnie! I knew the guard would be  stupid enough to fall for your charms. And I'm kinda surprised you didn't kill the guard, Rocket. She was so _**deformed**_ that killing her would have freed her from her miserable existence."

Richie made sure to look at Mary and Bernard as he emphasized his words, letting them know that each insult was directed right at them. Having had enough, Bernard holds nothing back when he resumes his part of the game.

 **Security squad leader:** "We'll make you're already-ugly face deformed, raccoon. ATTACK!"

As the aliens start shooting, there is an explosion in the wall of the prison block as a semi-truck smashes through. The truck then says "Transform!", revealing itself to be Optimus Prime who demands, "Let our friends go and you will be unharmed."

 **Security squad leader:** "Never you overgrown tincan!"

 **Optimus Prime:** "Then it's the end of the road for you. My fellow Protectors of Peace, ENGAGE!"

A dark shadow swoops in, screaming "I'm Batman!"

Following him was Duck Dodgers who raises his laser pistol and takes aim while saying, "You're disstthhhpicale, alien sssthcum. Issthn't that right, Chewie?"

Chewbacca roars in agreement and in challenge as he joins Duck Dodgers in a laser barrage. This forces the aliens to fall back…only to have one of squad leader's cronies (also being portrayed by Bernard) to be taken out by Batman who was hidden in the shadows. Before the other aliens could react, Rainbow Dash swoops onto the scene in a flash of rainbow colors.

 **Rainbow Dash:** "No one threatens my home of Equestria. Prepare to learn some manners!"

 **Security squad leader:** "What...? A sissy little Pony is one of the Protectors of Peace?! Heh-heh-heh, talk about embarrassing! What are you going to do? Hopscotch us to death?"

Rainbow Dash smiles slowly and menacingly before replying, "How about—"

In the next instant, she flies over and smacks the head of each alien while saying "Tag! You're it!"

Enraged at the cocky attitude and the unexpected strength of their opponent, the aliens try shooting the Pegasus who easily dodges the shots. The aliens stop shooting when they hear an alarm clock going off, followed by a rough yet feminine voice saying, "Guess what freak shows? It's lunchtime and today's special is a knuckle sandwich!"

Buttercup flies in to start landing her own hard blows—working in tandem with Rainbow Dash to confuse and disorient the aliens.

But while Martha is keeping it with pretend hits, Brooke on the other hand is actually hitting Bernard. The opossaccoon cries out, "Stop it, you're hitting me too hard!"

 **Brooke:** "Sorry, alien half-breed, but your tricks won't save you this time!"

At the same time, Rigby starts mauling his former prison guard while exclaiming, "Time for revenge! This'll serve you right for locking me up!"

Once the other kids notice notice Brooke and Richie were not fake-fighting, they step in to break it up.

 **Roger:** "Hey guys, QUIT it!"

 **Mark:** "Yeah, you're taking it too far!"

 **Tabitha** (while putting her paws on Brooke) **:** "Stop hitting them! They've done nothing wrong to you!"

 **Brooke:** "Back off!"

Being a beaver with far more strength, Brooke shoves Tabitha away with ease…So far away that the shrew falls off a ledge and into the deep water portion of the creek.

As the Tabitha struggles to keep her head above the water, she goes unnoticed by the kids who are still trying to break up the fight, which seems to be a matter of time with nearby adults moving in to stop Richie and Brooke. But then all fall silent when they hear Tabitha shriek, "HEEELLLPPPP! _I can't swim!_ "

All eyes, kids and adults, look toward the water and see Tabitha in it flopping around erratically

 **An adult rabbit:** "Hold on!"

Feeling guilty for her actions that put Tabitha in this predicament, Brooke jumps in to save her. But she enters the water too close to the shrew, her splash wake sending Tabitha further away. Before Brooke can reorient herself to go after Tabitha, the beaver feels the water current pulling everything down the creek. It was no problem for a beaver such as herself, but as she looks up from under the water she sees Tabitha being carried at a very quick speed.

On land, several of the kids and adults begin running down the side of the creek to get ahead of Tabitha. They draw more of a crowd the further they pursue the rodent, and it's not long before the whole playground is empty and everyone is pursuing Tabitha. Many get sticks and a few form bridges of animals held together by their paws in an effort to grab the shrew and pull her to safety.

But the further Tabitha goes down the creek, the stronger the current gets. Her grip slips from the outstretched sticks and paws (and tails), or misses them completely. Other amphibious animals such as otters, beavers, turtles, and frogs also try to go with Brooke's tactic of swimming to Tabitha. As fast as they are, however, they are larger and thus heavier and need to expend more muscle and energy to close the distance.

Even worse, Tabitha's small size and light weight makes her speed down the increasing current so fast that the aquatic animals end up tiring out before they can get close enough to her, but they still refuse to give up—

Until a group of otters who also fail to grab Tabitha, form a barrier to block the animals underwater from going further. All animals yell at each other when speaking.

 **A frog:** "What're y'all doing?! That shrew is in trouble!"

 **A teenage otter** (not one of the ones blocking the animals) **:** "Let us through! We have to save her!"

 **Otter:** "We can't, it's too dangerous! There's a 50 foot waterfall ahead with rocks at the bottom! If you go past here, you're a goner!"

 **Brooke:** "My friend will be a goner unless you move NOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Brooke finally loses it. She's unable to control herself out of anguish and rage. She bites the otter hard in the shoulder hoping to get past. Unfortunately, another otter shifts to quickly block Brooke from proceeding. However, a lone box turtle slips through as the other otter was moving…A fast one…

Plushie!

Having plenty of experience in daring feats, Plushie uses his almost supernatural swimming speed to quickly close the gap between himself and Tabitha. He arrives just as Tabitha loses the strength to keep her head above the water, the turtle's shell functioning as a life raft.

Once Tabitha realizes she's no longer in the water she knocks on Plushie's shell to address him.

 **Tabitha:** "Th-thank you…"

 **Plushie:** "Just hang on tight, we're not out of this yet."

Unfortunately, he knows by now that despite his swimming abilities, the current is too fast for him to maneuver...even if he had been in perfect condition. But he was also exhausted, having spent every ounce of his strength to reach Tabitha, and unable to do anything until he could catch his breath…but by then it would be too late. He sees the top of the waterfall looming five feet away and closing. For a moment, even Plushie feels as if he would be seeing his beloved late mother soon…

But only for a moment.

His eyes catch a glimpse of something else. Right at the tip of the waterfall's edge was a long log functioning as a bridge that enabled animals to get from one end of the creek to the other. But it was too high for the shrew or turtle to reach…too high to reach _**unaided**_.

Standing in the middle of the log was none other than Mary and Bernard. After overhearing the otters' warning about the waterfall, the opossaccoons had immediately looked ahead and saw the log while most of the other adults and kids were distracted by the argument between the otters and other animals in the water.

The opossaccoon twins see their "cousin" and new friend coming toward them. Plushie quickly realizes what he has to do.

 **Plushie:** "Kid, get into my hand."

Plushie extends his right hand as high as he can so that Tabitha can first grab onto it and then slide her whole body into it. Plushie then reorients himself so that he is now treading water upright instead of be flat on his ventral side.

Back at the log, Mary and Bernard look at each other in the eyes. Their voices would be drowned out by the sound of the waterfall, but they don't need to speak anything to know what they have to do. It was risky because they have never tried it before, and something that's untested usually does not mix very well in such a dire situation. But the twins were confident in themselves and in their heritage of being a raccoon and a possum.

 **Plushie:** "When I let go of you, grab onto one of them as hard as you can. They'll also be trying to grab us, so this is gonna work."

 **Tabitha** (terrified as she sees the waterfall's edge approaching) **:** "O-o-o-k-k-ay!"

Even if the opossaccoons crouched down as low as they could, their paws were still too high to reach the turtle and shrew. But that was not their intention.

The crowd of running animals is now starting to catch up to the opossaccoons, but they stop at the event that's unfolding before them and all becomes silent.

Mary and Bernard turn their backs to the approaching pair in the water...take a deep breath...tense up to prepare themselves...and fall forward—

—Using their bushy ringtails that have the strength of a possum's tail underneath the fur, the two latch onto a limb sticking out of the log's side and hang there like possums with their paws and feet outstretched. Bernard is hanging on the left and Mary on the right.

Plushie holds up his left hand and then lightly tosses Tabitha to his right. The shrew lands right in Mary's paws whereas Plushie hands hold onto Bernard's paws.

The animal onlookers almost break out into celebration until they realize something could still go wrong. What if the kits' grip slips, or will they be strong enough to pull themselves back up? Especially when the fur on their tails could make them slip faster?

But sometimes creatures can overthink things and should instead have faith in the best possible outcome, as the opossaccoons succeed!

Tabitha was very light, so Mary easily uses her tail to pull herself up to safety. Knowing her brother would need help with Plushie's heavier weight, Mary quickly hooks her tail onto Bernard's, giving him extra leverage to pull himself and Plushie up onto the log.

Now every animal erupts in cheering the young heroes as Tabitha's parents reach their daughter's side and start smothering her with kisses and hugs. RJ and Heather also make their way through the crowd, get to their kids and hug and kiss them too.

 **RJ** (voice bursting in happiness) **:** "We are _**SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!**_ You were amazing! You were awesome! You were spectacular! You were outstanding!"

 **Heather** (ditto) **:** "Way to go Mary! Way to go Bernard! You were, like, crazy but still knew exactly what you were doing! You saved that shrew! You saved Plushie! You saved the day!"

 **RJ:** "You followed your inner raccoon and did something daring!"

 **Heather:** "And used your inner possum to dangle from your tails! I didn't even know you could do that!"

 **Mary:** "We were surprised we actually pulled it off."

 **Bernard** (mumbling) **:** "Plushie could stand to lose a little weight too…"

 **Mary, RJ, and Heather in unison:** "Huh?"

 **Bernard:** "Nothing!"

As the animals continue to cheer, two in particular don't join in until a little bit later.

Richie feels he'll embarrass himself by congratulating the half-breeds who he still harbors some ill will toward. And Brooke admittedly feels guilty, and yes, even jealous that she was not the one to save the day even when she worked harder than anyone else. They also were concerned about the aftermath: they would have to explain their actions to their parents, Tabitha's parents, and the weird-looking hybrids' parents. They would take the blame for causing the event that nearly got their friend Tabitha killed. Tabitha might hate them forever and never want to see them again. And the punishment the two's parents would give them would be severe, but well-deserved.

However, the raccoon and beaver then decide that the time to worry about those things will come later. That is when they will deal with it. But for now, they decide to join in the celebration of their friend's survival.

And neither can deny that it was pretty cool how Bernard and Mary could hang from their tails. Richie and Brooke seem to be more interested in knowing about the hybrids standing before the crowd. Maybe after their punishments were over they could get to know about the opossaccoons a little more…

End

* * *

 **I hope this story was a thrill to read as it was to write!** **But the message of this story is just as important as the enjoyment, especially in these uncertain and trying times.**

 **I also hope I granted your wish of giving De'Ausha a love interest, Red Omega!**

 **And it's about time I stopped being lazy and write a new story for the summer!** **Updates probably won't come for a while because I finally got a new summer job which will take up a lot of my time, including weekends.**

 **I'll be reading (and re-reading) other stories myself in the meantime. See ya around!**


End file.
